duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Minneapolis
Epic Minneapolis is an unofficial Duran Duran live album, recorded during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' at Epic in Minneapolis, MN, USA on 22 April 2011. About the album The album is an incomplete recording of Duran Duran's performance at Epic, a 1,500 capacity venue located at 110 North Fifth Street in Minneapolis. This was the first show performed by the band in the state of Minnesota in 2011. Just over six years after playing their last gig in Minnesota (Xcel Energy Center show), Duran Duran returned to the Midwestern state without original guitarist Andy Taylor in the band line-up. With no opening act, the evening began at the sold-out Epic nightclub with 40 minutes of Duran Duran music videos. Then the band (which featured the four original members plus Dom Brown on guitar, Anna Ross on backing vocals, and occasional saxophonist Simon Willescroft) led off strongly with "Planet Earth", a hit single off their 1981 self-titled debut. "Hungry Like The Wolf" was next, which officially got the party going in full swing. Frontman Simon Le Bon joked about what a pleasure it was to play in Minneapolis, even though the venue reminded him of Less Than Zero. The swelling crowd clearly took to "All You Need Is Now", the first single from their new album of the same name. Le Bon dedicated "Notorious" to Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis (an American R&B and pop-music songwriting and record production team). During an energetic 100-minute set, "The Chauffeur" resonated strongly (complete with Le Bon donning a driving cap). Bassist John Taylor provided a steady, consistent rhythm along with drummer Roger Taylor, giving the songs the push and pulse that they needed, while Nick Rhodes gave the songs modern sonic effects and flourishes that kept them sounding fresh. The end of the main set closed with a flurry of older hits, including "Careless Memories" and the rousing "Rio" both setting the place off. After a brief break, the band returned to an ovation, and rewarded their fans with a lively rendition of their Bond theme "A View to a Kill". A lengthy version of "Girls on Film" closed the show, featuring band introductions, a snippet of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" and Rhodes rapidly taking photos of the lively crowd the entire time. Tickets for the event cost around $41.50. The bootleg is incomplete, missing seven tracks from the setlist. Duran Duran continued the tour the following evening, playing the House of Blues show in Chicago on 23 April 2011. Track listing #"Planet Earth" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Cut) #"All You Need Is Now" (Cut) #"Being Followed" (Cut) #"The Reflex" #"The Chauffeur" (Cut) #"Ordinary World" #"Rio" #"A View to a Kill" #"Girls on Film" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone Credits *Photos by bbgunbilly.com. *Thanks to Faceman. *Cover sleeve by Romanduran, 2011. See also *Duran Duran - 2011 Bootleg CDs *2011 - 22 April: Minneapolis, MN (USA) Category:Live albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:Romanduran